A Christmas Gathering
by Treasure Ryder
Summary: A short Christmas tale set after the Stars Arc.


**A/N- This Christmas story is set after the Stars Arc and during the first Christmas the senshi experience after their fight with Galaxia. I have also said that Hotaru is ten years old in this story and that she has Christmas Eve off school. Enjoy! **

The sound of snow crunching under rapid footsteps filled the school. Parents huddled under the outside shelters wearing thick snow coats watching the new comer as she ran into the yard not wanting to be late to pick up her daughter. No sooner did she come to a halt that the bell rang. A few moments later the front doors of the main school building opened, and out rushed many young students. Among the pupils was an eight year old girl. The blonde watched as the young girl started running towards her. Once the girl was a few metres away she bent down and spread her arms wide. The next moment the raven haired child was being spun around above the woman's head, laughing happily before being placed on the ground.

"Haruka-papa," squealed the girl before giving her papa a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Hime-chan how was school?" Haruka asked as she took her daughter's bag and hand before leading her out of the school and down the street towards the library. At the library they were going to meet up with one of Hime-chan's mothers before heading home.

The violet eyed girl excitedly told her papa about her last day of school before her short Christmas break, paying special attention to her English class in which she was excelling.

"And at lunch the girls in my class and I went outside and played on the new playground. It has this huge chained spider web that you can climb on. It's really fun!"

"I see, so you're not my little Hime-chan anymore but a monkey instead," Haruka teased before picking up her daughter and placing the child on her shoulders.

Old wooden shelves filled with hundreds of different titles had once comforted the tall olive skinned woman from Pluto. Now all they brought back were memories of the time she spent at the end of the Silver Millennium, trapped in her castle with nothing to do but read and worry about the future. Earlier she had been searching for some books to help her with a University paper but now she was waiting for three special people.

Quickly she checked her watch, before smiling. She couldn't wait to see the expression on her daughter's face when she saw the pink haired princess from the future. However, Hotaru wasn't the only one excited about the visit. The tall woman couldn't say that she wasn't looking forward to the princess's visit. She had spent the last two days impatiently waiting for today to come.

From where she stood the tall woman could see everyone who was coming through the library's double doors without being seen. The back corner of the dim lit library's second level was the perfect place for the future princess to arrive in the 20th century without anyone else seeing. It was fortunate that not many people came to the upstairs area during the Christmas break.

Suddenly a bright light flashed behind the woman. Once the light disappeared a ten year old girl could be seen. A smile appeared on the woman's features as she walked up to the girl. "Welcome, Small Lady."

"Puu," the girl exclaimed before hugging the senshi from Pluto.

"Hello Small Lady. I trust you had an easy journey."

"Hai! Puu is Taru-chan here yet?" questioned the pink haired princess while smiling lovingly up at her friend who was like an older sister.

"No, but she should be arriving soon. Haruka had to pick her up from school and they are walking here."

"Walking? Haruka-san isn't driving?"

"No, Haruka isn't driving. Here they are now, Small Lady." Chibiusa turned around just in time to see the two doors at the entrance of the library open. Through the doors came the senshi from Uranus and Saturn both laughing at a joke the blonde teenager had just told.

"How did you know Puu?" Chibiusa asked while smiling down at her best friend who was still unaware that she was spending Christmas with the Outer Senshi.

"I'm the Guardian of time, Small Lady."

"Where are we meeting Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked as she placed her snow coat on a hook next to Haruka's before walking past the library's front desk.

"Upstairs Hime-chan," Haruka replied as she followed her daughter to the stairs.

The two females made their way to the second story of the library. Haruka directed the raven haired girl to where they would find Setsuna and hopefully a pink haired princess. Hotaru who was ahead of Haruka finally found Setsuna standing next to a book shelf. After embracing her parent Hotaru noticed that Setsuna was not alone.

"Chibiusa-chan!" exclaimed Hotaru as she hugged her best friend who she had missed during the last few months. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Taru-chan," the pink haired princess replied before saying hello to Haruka.

"Chibi-chan, is staying with us for Christmas Hime-chan! We hope you don't mind," teased Haruka before receiving a small wack from Setsuna.

"Come on let's go home."

Snow fell from the sky covering Tokyo with a frozen white blanket. A few miles outside of Tokyo near a beach stood a large family home. From the road you could see a decorated Christmas tree through the window and the warm glow of a fire. Inside sat three women on the ground, each holding a warm drink. In front of them were two ten year old girls wearing red Santa hats sitting by the Christmas tree. Both girls were smiling as they opened the presents that the older Outer Senshi had given them.

"I'm glad they are having fun," Michiru said before raising her tea cup to her mouth.

"Mmm, it was a good idea for Chibi-chan to spend Christmas here. Hime-chan looked lonely during the last few senshi gatherings," Haruka replied, wrapping her arm around her lover who rested her head on her shoulder.

"Hai, and it is nice for Small Lady as well. In the time she comes from the senshi are very busy. She doesn't have many opportunities to spend time with the future Sailor Saturn," Setsuna added.

Michiru's deep blue eyes showed a hint of sadness as she snuggled closer to Haruka, finding comfort in her girlfriend's warmth. "Let's not think about the 30th Century tonight. It is a long way away in the future. We should enjoy this peace while it lasts."

"Hai," the two older women said softly.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama. Thank you all for my Christmas gifts!" Hotaru exclaimed as she walked up to her parents not noticing the sadness that hung in the air. She was having a wonderful time with her best friend. She was really looking forward to playing some card games later that night with Chibiusa and the other senshi.

Hotaru's parents smiled up at their daughter before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome Hime-chan."

In the next hour the Sailor Team arrived at the Outer Senshi home each holding Christmas gifts and a plate of food to share. The rest of Christmas Eve was spent sharing memories by the fire, singing Christmas carols (much to Minako's joy), opening presents under the Christmas tree and enjoying each other's company.

"Haruka?" Michiru whispered into the darkness that filled their bedroom.

"Hai?"

"I'm glad that we were able to have Christmas this year not worrying if we would survive another battle. It was nice for once to spend Christmas with the Sailor Team not thinking about what the future is going to bring."

"Hai," Haruka replied, "We just enjoyed the present. It was a nice evening. I'm glad we asked Chibiusa-chan to spend Christmas with us. It made Hime-chan very happy."

"Hai. Goodnight love and Merry Christmas," Michiru said before quickly kissing her lover's lips and closing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas. Sleep well Michi-chan."

**A/N- I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! Please let me know if you like or disliked this story and if you have any questions**.


End file.
